The present invention relates to a process for the application of an adhesive emulsion to a polyester yarn. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing adhesive active polyester yarn, preferably polyethylene terephthalate, wherein the yarn is exposed to an adhesive emulsion during the drawing step. The yarn preferably is for use in the construction of pneumatic passenger tires and results in excellent adhesion of tire cord to rubber.